


Step Two (II)

by huntersai



Series: Restart [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: FGO世界的岸波白野(概念禮裝另一個結局)和嫁王尼祿的故事第二章之下集





	Step Two (II)

 

「咦？這不是尼祿和白野嗎？」

她們才剛拿著裝了早餐的餐盤坐下，就聽到熟悉的聲音從門口傳來。原來是立香、瑪修和達文西三人，看樣子她們也是要來享用稍嫌有點晚了的早餐。互相道早安之後，由於餐廳內也沒剩幾個人，新來的三人自然就加入了白野她們的桌子一起用餐。

「汝等今日真晚啊，御主。」  
「……我們剛才在討論明天要進行的任務的一些細節，不小心講了太久。」立香等吞下口中的麵包才回話，她的聲色傳出一絲疲勞，「差點要餓暈了。」

明天的任務，立香提起這件事讓白野和尼祿兩人不由得繃緊神經。

兩天前，迦勒底觀測到了一個特殊的特異點，本來她們打算立刻進行靈子轉移，但是當下迦勒底可以蒐集到的特異點情報實在太過稀少，這種情況之下還派出人員探索無疑是自殺行為。幸好特殊特異點並沒有散發出必須緊急解決的跡象，因此達文西她們為了至少搜尋到最低限度的情報，決定延遲幾天執行任務。

 

「尼祿陛下和白野小姐是約好一起吃早餐嗎？」瑪修一邊切著盤中的培根一邊問道。

尼祿聞言差點把剛入口的紅茶噴出來。  
「吾、吾等是恰巧在路上遇到，可不是約好了！」她極其強力地否認。

「也難怪瑪修會這麼問，」達文西見狀馬上決定加入這個有趣的話題，「因為你們前幾次的模擬訓練和種火討伐，配合得簡直是天衣無縫，大家都不敢相信你們竟然才剛認識不久呢。」

「是嗎，可是我覺得自己還有很多要加強的地方。」白野認真地說，雖然和尼祿搭配戰鬥對她來說是如同呼吸一般自然的事，但是她尚未完全掌握身為概念禮裝能夠發揮的能力，還必須更努力才行。

「……不，你確實表現得很好。」尼祿注視著坐在對面的栗髮少女，事實上，連她本身都無法置信兩人的搭配居然能如此流暢。甚至只要她的一個眼神，或者劍尖的一點微顫，岸波白野就可以瞬時理解她接下來想做的動作，並加以輔助。

「你可以對自己更有自信，余保證。」  
「……謝謝你，Saber。」  
兩人相視而笑。

 

旁邊的達文西望著眼前耐人尋味的景象，敏銳的她當然也沒有漏掉「Saber」這個在迦勒底很少見的稱呼，看來這兩人之間一定有什麼，而且以自己天才般的頭腦並不難猜測。  
達文西邊用叉子戳弄著盤中的早餐香腸邊思考著，她的日常充斥太多嚴肅無趣的事情，迫切需要這種有趣的人際關係當作生活的調劑，就像她對面的御主藤丸立香和其後輩瑪修，也是重要的樂趣來源之一。

白野則是不久後才意識到自己又不小心叫了Saber，她一直試著入境隨俗以真名稱呼那位少女劍士，然而滲入體內的習慣總是會令她一再地失敗。

 

「看到你們配合得這麼好，我也很慶幸當初決定讓你們一組！」立香開心地說，她的早餐不知不覺已所剩無幾，「是說你們怎麼也這麼晚才來吃早餐？應該不是發生什麼事了吧。」

不好意思說自己只是迷路了，白野決定先暫時保持沉默。

「余做了一個莫名其妙的夢，因此起得比較晚。」尼祿皺起眉頭，似乎不太願意回想這件事。

「莫名其妙……？不是和生前的經歷有關的夢嗎？」達文西將左手抵住下巴，抬起眉毛疑惑地發問，「就我所知，從者應該是不會做和自身經歷無關且毫無邏輯的夢，那是人類的專利。」  
「因為從者是由魔力所組成的，所以只會有與自身記憶相關的夢境。」她接著補充說道。

「唔？但是余確實毫無頭緒……只記得是個欠缺的夢。」尼祿的眉頭皺得更緊了，「余一直在尋找著什麼。」

「尋找什麼？」立香好像想到了什麼，彈了彈手指說：「啊！是不是你的『命運的人』呢？我記得你剛被召喚時一直在說這件事。」

立香回憶起當初召喚出純白從者的情形，她一踏出魔法陣就抓著裙襬說因為自己穿著類似新娘婚紗的服裝，所以一定是要來找可以與她相襯的對象，諸如此類的話。

尼祿放下手中的餐具，用惱怒的神情回看立香。

 

「汝在胡說什麼！余的命運不就是御主嗎！」

 

 

 

鏗啷！刺耳的金屬撞擊聲唐突地響起。

 

 

 

「抱歉……」白野將掉落在盤子上的叉子放好，表情看上去有些不舒服，「我去一下洗手間。」

她沒有等待同桌的其他人回覆，隨即起身走出餐廳。

 

 

 

離開餐廳之後，白野撫著自己的額頭，像是要釋放什麼般地嘆了一口氣。

「呼……」

她應該早就要知道的，只是一直下意識迴避不去面對。

 

——對這裡的尼祿．克勞狄烏斯來說，岸波白野並不是「命運」。

 

抿緊雙唇，她知道自己非得要接受這個事實不可。可是，現在還——

 

至少現在先讓她逃離這件事吧。

 

她再度嘆了一口氣，然後如剛才在餐廳所說的，走向洗手間。

 

 

 

「尼祿抱歉，不過請讓我誠實地說。」

在白野離開座位之後，立香考慮了一陣子，臉上的神情嚴肅，她覺得必須要說出來才行。

「我認為你只是執著於『御主』這個身分而已，不是我本人。」

 

「什……！」尼祿聽到立香說出否定自己的話，幾乎要克制不住情緒拍桌了。還好她及時在臨界點之處踩住剎車，僅止於握緊拳頭。

她知道御主是認真為她著想才說出口，不能將情緒發洩在這樣的人身上。尼祿咬緊牙關，仔細想了一遍立香的話，自己確實打從心底且毫無緣由地認為「御主」就應該是她的命運，但那是對藤丸立香本人？還是對「御主」的身分？

說起來，自己根本毫無理由對「御主」抱有執著。迦勒底是她首次被召喚的地方，藤丸立香就是她的第一位御主，在這之前她都是獨自待在英靈座上，沒有任何人呼喚她，也沒有回應任何人的召喚，理應如此。

 

「嗚……」尼祿雙手抵著頭，她的慢性頭痛在無法釐清的問題及情緒不穩的影響之下，症狀變得更劇烈了。

「尼祿，沒事吧！？」立香被眼前從者的異樣嚇到，趕緊跑到她身邊關心，「對不起，都是我說了那些話的關係⋯⋯」

「我帶你去醫務室吧？」跟著立香一起到尼祿身旁的瑪修屈著身子，擔憂地看著她的狀況。

「沒事⋯⋯只是宿疾發作而已⋯⋯稍微⋯休息一下就好。」尼祿勉強伸出一隻手阻擋瑪修想扶她起身的動作，另一隻手依然抵著已汗濕的額頭，「還有，毋須道歉⋯⋯御主願意坦誠，讓余很高興⋯⋯」

她的聲音氣若游絲，但是對於一生持續被頭痛症狀折磨的皇帝而言，發作時的痛苦早已習以為常，只要忍耐過去就好。她抬起頭對著立香和瑪修露出逞強的笑容，希望她們能就此安心。

 

「Saber！」

 

立香抬頭望向聲音的來源，只見白野從餐廳入口快速奔過來，臉上寫滿了擔心。

「你還好吧！是頭痛嗎？」她一邊詢問表情痛苦的尼祿，一邊對著身旁的立香點點頭，表示可以將這裡交給她。

尼祿點頭回應，同樣伸出手想拒絕白野的幫助，卻反被她的右手包覆住。

「沒事的。」

她稍微使力握住面前從者的手，直到感受到掌中緊繃的那隻比自己小一點點的手放鬆後，才輕輕地移開尼祿抵在額頭上的手，拿桌上乾淨的餐巾紙擦拭她額上的汗水。

「來。」

白野輕聲示意尼祿轉身面向自己，把她如絲線般的瀏海撥到一邊，然後開始用雙手的食指及中指指腹按壓她前額兩側的太陽穴。

沒有料想到會被這樣觸碰，尼祿全身緊張，綠寶石般的眼睛直盯著面前的栗髮少女不放。似乎是察覺到了從者的不安，白野完全不迴避她的視線，眼神堅定卻不失柔和。

 

純白從者覺得自己又再次在少女的眼中找到閃爍的星星。

 

雖然還想再看久一點，但是兩側太陽穴的溫暖漸漸引導著尼祿闔上她的雙眼，剛才因痛苦而扭曲的臉現在已恢復原來的安穩。

「好厲害！看起來好專業喔。」立香在旁看得驚嘆不已，忍不住發出小聲的讚嘆，「難道白野你其實是按摩師嗎！？」

「怎麼可能，只是有一點經驗，熟能生巧而已。」

立香稍嫌誇張的反應使白野不禁笑出聲音來。其實，她也是在反覆試驗之下才找到這個比較有效的方法，而且試驗對象恰好也是這位擁有頭痛宿疾的皇帝罷了，如果要提到事情的開端——

白野腦中浮現出月之背面的景象，一段不存在於這個世界的經歷。

那是在一棟古老校舍中，她們的房間裡發生的一件小事。

 

\-----------

 

「Saber，你還好嗎？」

白野的視線看向癱軟在床上的她的從者，Saber的臉色蒼白，總是明亮開朗的表情現在因苦痛而黯淡。

「⋯⋯毋須擔心，今日頭痛比較嚴重而已。」

明明看上去完全並非不用擔心的輕微症狀，白野坐在床邊，將手放在Saber不像平常那樣有力的手上。

「我看還是去保健室吧？給櫻看一下可能會好點。」

「這是母后賜給余的詛咒，儘管是萬靈藥也無法治好。」Saber淡淡地說完，張開了本來闔上的眼望著白野，「況且⋯⋯只要你陪在余的身邊就夠了。」

「那⋯⋯」白野握緊Saber的手。

「至少讓我試試看能不能減緩你的症狀，好嗎？」

要她眼睜睜看著她的從者受苦卻不做任何事，說什麼都辦不到。

Saber翠綠色的眼睛一瞬間因驚訝張大。

「唔姆⋯⋯！」彷彿所有痛苦都從來不存在似的，她帶著滿面的笑容點了點頭。

 

\-----------

 

自從那一天之後，白野試了各式各樣的方法舒緩尼祿的症狀，結果是按摩太陽穴這個方法最能減輕她的痛苦。甚至還有幾次明明沒有不舒服卻還被要求幫她按摩，希望對迦勒底的純白從者也可以發揮同樣的效果，白野心想。

「唔⋯⋯余已經沒事了。」尼祿緩緩張開眼睛，有點難為情地對著面前的人說。她的表情疲憊，不過已完全找不到痛苦的蹤跡。

「還好尼祿你沒事，剛才我差點嚇死了。」  
「如果還有什麼地方不舒服，請一定要馬上告訴我們。」  
看尼祿的狀況平靜下來之後，鬆一口氣的立香和瑪修回到了自己的座位。

「太好了⋯⋯！」白野停下動作露出安心的笑容，內心慶幸這個方法能夠奏效。

近距離面對她的笑顏，尼祿感覺臉頰猛然一片火燙，趕緊撇開臉將視線轉移到別的地方。

「非、非常感謝⋯⋯」她支支吾吾地說。

困擾了羅馬帝國第五代皇帝一輩子，有如詛咒般形影不離的宿疾，一直以來她都是獨自一人忍受。應該說，在她身邊並沒有任何人可以一同分擔，尼祿就是個這樣孤獨的皇帝。正因如此，剛才發生的事情著實令她無所適從。

「不客氣。」白野的餘光看見餐桌上尼祿手邊見底的杯子，拿起它說：「我去幫你倒一杯水。」

又再次受她的幫助了，尼祿望著走離餐桌的背影，內心湧起一股無法言喻的感覺，感謝、感動、疑問，和一些連自己也辨別不出來的心情，全部混雜在一起。

 

「————陛下——尼祿陛下～」  
「唔，是達文西啊。有事嗎？」

直到達文西的聲音傳進耳裡，尼祿才將視線移回餐桌。

「我只是想請問您還好嗎？看您面紅耳赤又心神不寧的，是不是還不舒服呢？」達文西快樂地說，很明顯是在調侃。  
「才、才沒有這種事！余已經好多了，是汝的錯覺！」

一被這麼說就馬上紅著臉氣沖沖地反駁，皇帝陛下顯而易見的反應使達文西更樂了，忍不住想多捉弄她一番。

「莫非是皇帝陛下的後宮又要增加一個人了嗎？」在迦勒底無人不知尼祿皇帝見到中意的美男美女就會試圖出手，這次對另一個結局小姐大概也是這個情形吧，達文西心想。

但是天才如她卻沒有料到皇帝的反應不像剛才那樣情緒化，反而整個人安靜下來，看似在沉思著什麼。

「⋯⋯所謂後宮，應是百花爭豔的場所。」尼祿半伏著眼望著餐盤上的反光，語氣嚴肅地回答：「不是星星該存在的地方。」

「那麼，陛下認為星星應該在哪裡呢？」她的答案讓達文西笑意更深了，眼睛彎著如同弦月一般。

 

尼祿沒有回答這個問題。  
正確來說，是無法回答。  
因為急欲尋求問題解答的人，正是她自己。

 

＊＊＊

 

結束用餐後，立香、瑪修與達文西三人一起離開了餐廳。這頓早餐已經毫無疑問為達文西提供足夠的趣事，使她能以更愉快的心情迎接後面一大段辛苦的工作時間。

「呵呵，比我想像的還要認真呢～」回想方才皇帝出乎意料的反應，達文西喃喃自語著。果然世上最無法掌握的事物就是人心啊，要說有什麼可以令她永遠想不透的，也就僅此而已了吧。

「達文西醬，你剛剛在跟尼祿說什麼讓你這麼開心啊？我好像聽到後宮？」  
「咦，尼祿陛下有後宮嗎！？是、是在迦勒底嗎⋯⋯？」  
立香和瑪修你一言我一語的，卻完全沒有切中事情的要點，讓達文西聽了只能嘆氣。

「唉⋯⋯你們兩個比我所想的還遲鈍呢。」她無奈地搖搖頭，這位御主和她的後輩從者就是因為這種個性才會到現在都還沒發現對方的心意吧，雖說這點也是她們可愛的地方。

「總之，現在先好好準備明天的任務吧，你們兩個！」  
「是～」  
「好的，達文西醬。」

達文西拍拍立香和瑪修的背，不僅是為這兩個任務的核心人物打氣，同時也是自己切換成工作模式的信號。

 

這一天，迦勒底全體人員沒有一個人是閒著的，所有的齒輪皆必須順利運轉，唯有如此才能達成他們心中一致的目標——成功修復特異點。

 

任務開始的指令，再過不久就要下達了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我本來以為可以5千字以內結束第二章，結果越寫越多變成第一章的兩倍啦~~~  
> 這章多了伊莉莎白和達文西兩人，尤其是伊莉莎白讓我寫得很開心XD
> 
> 下一章是重點劇情，可能會花比較多時間琢磨  
> 希望可以把想寫的都寫進去  
> 那麼，一樣感謝百忙之中抽空看完這篇文的你!  
> 下回再見~~~^w^/


End file.
